New prospective paramagnetic contrast agents for targeted medical MRI (diagnostic) applications are being developed, involving compounds with both radical and paramagnetic metal ion centers. These agents are being assessed by EPR characterization of spin-spin interactions, spin dynamics, motional dynamics, zero-field splitting, etc. W-band spectroscopy is employed to detect fast motions.